


Aftertouch

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Aftertouch

A shiver ran through her. You’d think she’d be used to his touch by now, unaffected by it. Then again, after five years of working together, she should be used to lots of things by now. The way he invaded her space when he wanted to speak to her, bobbing his head down to her height so their faces were nearly touching. The way his warm breath felt as it brushed across the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, making it nearly impossible to concentrate on whatever it was he was so eager to tell her. How, like now, he gingerly placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her through doorways, the heat of his fingertips searing through her clothing and leaving her with the memory of their presence long after they’ve left.


End file.
